kyoryugerfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformation Gun Gaburivolver
The Transformation Gun Gaburivolver (変身銃ガブリボルバー, Henshin Jū Gaburiborubā) is the Kyoryugers' transformation device and main gun weapon, which was created by Doctor Ulshade/Kyoryu Violet for the future Kyoryugers. Transformation By shouting "Brave In!" (ブレイブイン！, Bureibu In!), their totem ZyuDenChi is inserted into the "mouthpiece" of the gun, the Kyoryugers transform by shouting "Kyoryu Change!" (恐竜チェンジ, Kyōryū Chenji), then spin the cylinder, dance a bit, then announce "Fire!" (ファイヤ！, Faiya!) and shoots into the air, forming a Brave construct of their totem ZyuDenRyu's head, which flys around their Kyoryuger, then stops behind them and "chomps" once, forming the suit, with a second one to form the helmet. To de-transform, a Kyoryuger needs to eject their used ZyuDenChi. Other Uses When the cylinder is spun again after transforming, the Gaburivolver will announce "Vamola" (バモラー, Bamorā), allowing a Kyoryuger to fire the Electro-Beast Brave Finish (獣電ブレイブフィニッシュ, Jūden Bureibu Finisshu) attack. If a second ZyuDenChi is inserted into the Gaburivolver, it will announce "Vamola Mucho" (バモラームーチョ Bamorā Mūcho) to fire a stronger version of the Electro-Beast Brave Finish. When the Gaburivolver announces "Metcha Mucho" (メッチャムーチョ, Meccha Mūcho) after a second ZyuDenChi is inserted after pulling on the Gaburivolver's hammer to make the "mouth" open and close, the Kyoryugers can enter their Armed Mode (アーマドモード, Āmudo Mōdo) by spinning the Gaburivolver's cylinder along their right arms with the announcement "Armed On!" (アーマドオン, Āmudo On), where they are given silver spiked armor on that arm, as well as their personal weapons. The Gaburevolvers can also be inserted into Kamitsuki Gattai Kyoryuzin to control the robo. Alternatives The Gaburivolver were created by Doctor Ulshade (Kyoryu Violet) and are used by the five modern day Kyoryugers, as well as Kyoryu Violet himself. Kyoryu Silver also possesses a Gaburivolver, which has a red/blue color scheme known as the Giga Gaburivolver. The older Kyoryugers, Ramirez (Kyoryu Cyan) from 500 years ago and Tessai (Kyoryu Gray) from 1500 years ago, who are now Spirit Rangers, can transform by holding up their partner Zyudenryu's Beast Batteries and saying . Utsusemimaru (Kyoryu Gold), a samurai from the Warring States period and Sixth Hero of the Kyoryugers, transforms using a different device called the Gabrichanger. Deathryuger has no changer whatsoever, as he is a Debo Monster that was given fake Kyoryuger powers. Notes * "Vamola" means "Let's Go" in Portuguese, while "Mucho" means "More" in Spanish. * "Metcha" (めっちゃ) is Japanese slang for "Very" * This is the first gun changer used by the core team not counting the Akibarangers. ** Although it is the first gun changer used by the core rangers, it's actually the second gun changer overall. The first one was the Morphin Blaster, which was the henshin device used by Beet Buster and Stag Buster in the previous series. ** The Gaburivolver resembles the DV Defender from Mirai Sentai Timeranger. The DV Defender is also known as the Quantum Defender in Power Rangers Time Force. ** The means of its usage is similar to the Drag-Vizor Zwei used by when activating his Survive Mode. Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Changers Category:Sentai Weapons Category:Arsenal (Kyoryuger)